invitation
by name-me-crazy
Summary: The shohoku boys were invited by a new girl for a week vacation in a resort


How Mitsui got a girl.  
  
This is how this mess started.  
  
Shohoku practice. "Sakuragi stop fooling around, play seriously!" Akagi's voice echoed throughout the gym. "I am playing seriously Gori" Sakuragi shot back his face reddening "I'm a tensai!" "Doesn't look like your playing seriously" someone said quietly Everybody stopped to look at beautiful and very attractive girl leaning against the door; she had a black bandana tied tightly over her head and she was wearing a long loose white sleeveless shirt and a so loose and a so long black jeans. There was a pear shape silver earring dangling on her right ear and a silver chain bracelet; she's crazy enough to be a punk. However, amidst their amazement one more is to be added. "A-aira?" Stammered Mitsui. Everybody's head turned (Sakuragi's mouth is open) Miss Mizagane, what can we do for you? Asked Anzai politely, walking towards her. They were talking quietly as the team resumed their game but everyone kept glancing (especially Mitsui) at them Sakuragi once bumped into Akagi (that sent Akagi steaming mad) "Sakuragi! Concentrate!" Akagi roared "Arigato sensei" they heard the girl called Aira say Mitsui glanced at them and saw Aira bowing, as she straightened their eyes met, Aira smiled and left. And you bet everybody noticed this, who wouldn't.  
  
At the showers "Hey Mitsui, do you know that girl?" asked Miyagi "What girl," said Mitsui unconcernedly "Don't play dumb, Mitsui" smirked Sakuragi "everybody saw that girl smile at you" Mitsui ignored this, but he was also wondering why Aira smiled at him  
  
"I know who that girl is," interrupted Kogure. Mitsui snapped out of his thoughts, but before he can do something to prevent Kogure from saying anything.... "She was Mitsui's former girlfriend when he was in junior high" said Kogure in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice Sakuragi and Miyagi's eyes widened, then, both of them laughed their heads of. Mitsui closed his eyes shaking his head he muttered "oh men" "You never mentioned that to us Mitsui" said Miyagi sniggering Sakuragi fell into the ground still laughing. "Don't remind me" said Mitsui glumly then he went out of the shower room "Hey, Kogure what's that girl's name" asked Miyagi "Aira Mizagane" answered Kogure "she's the daughter of a very wealthy businessman they own large companies here in Japan. "Wow" said Miyagi softly (Sakuragi is still laughing) "C'mon everybody, Anzai sensei has something important to say" They went out of the shower room. On Saturday there will be a quick match between our team and Miss Mizagane's team I want you to train very seriously, you must know that their team have now reached the USA. "Bet they're all girls" Whispered Sakuragi but Akagi heard this "They are not all girls Sakuragi" snapped Akagi "they are all boys but their coach is a girl"  
  
On the way home Miyagi caught up with Mitsui. "Hey wait up," Mitsui turned then said "what?" "I have a proposal to make "Miyagi began as they walked towards the park "you get your girl back while I get mine" "Meaning?" "Hellooo? Earth to Mitsui! This is your chance to get Aira back while I ask Ayako to be my girlfriend said Miyagi impatiently "I've asked Kogure a few things and I found out that you were separated, right?" "Is this a dare?" asked Mitsui raising his eyebrow. "You bet it is" smirked Miyagi "who have the guts me or you" Mitsui smiled mischievously then said, "it's a deal" They shook each others hand. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day at lunch. Miyagi and Mitsui sat together in the same table before Sakuragi and his guntai joined them. "Hey, Mitsui. Is it true that you got yourself a girl?" asked Onozumi as the others sniggered Mitsui looked at them blankly then said "no" Miyagi cleared his throat and gave Mitsui a devilish look, Mitsui sighed "oh alright, yeah I got a girlfriend, but, that was a long time ago" he said "well that's no surprise to us, after all, you are the only one who got looks" said Sauchiro "But when we look at the others on the team" continued Yohei "And what do you mean by that!?" growled Miyagi turning red with frustration, as Sakuragi gave them each a lump on the head "Nothing it's just your looks makes me puke" added Sauchiro But before Sakuragi and Miyagi can do anything the four scampered towards the exit.  
  
Shohoku practice  
  
"Okay, pair up everybody. It's one –on-one" ordered Akagi Everybody walked around to find a partner, looking around Akagi saw that one was left partner less. "Someone's not here" muttered Akagi "Mitsui is absent" said Ayako looking at her clipboard "Now where did that git go?" said Akagi "doesn't he know we only have five days till the match"  
  
In the streets, there you'll see Mitsui, walking thinking of... I don't know. He was wearing a blue cap, a bit fitted gray shirt under a red and white checkered polo shirt. I need to talk to her, he was thinking, I just want to ask her why... aww what's the use. Then it hit him "The park" he said breathlessly He ran as fast as he can to the park. Then there she was, sitting on a bench near the entrance. He walked nervously towards her, she deep in thought that she didn't notice him. Smiling Mitsui covered her eyes with his hands, she touched his hands then said "Mitsui" Mitsui lowered his hands and said "I thought I was the only one skipping the practice today I didn't skip Mitsui she said defensively "I gave my team a little break" Then she smiled, she's more beautiful than before Mitsui thought "How did you know I was here?" asked Aira. "Who wouldn't" answered Mitsui smiling "you always hang in here" "I guess," she said thoughtfully "Umm Aira?" Mitsui said "Yeah" "Are you busy tonight" Aira looked at him, his blue eyes twinkling "No, why?' she said. "Do you- do you want to hang out in the beach?" asked Mitsui nervously Aira's jaw's dropped" you mean it" "Of course!" said Mitsui grinning broadly "Sure, let's go" 


End file.
